happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Coconut Tree Time
Coconut Tree Time is the 18th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 2nd episode of Season 2. This episode introduces JD Winkerman, a funky unscented skunk with real personality. In this episode, PePe and Flaky go on find some coconuts for JD Winkerman's farmer's market and JJ and Kimimeeky help out. Beginning in this episode, PePe starts wearing a denim blue vest after wearing only his special undergarments for quite some time. Cast Starring: Flaky PePe JD Winkerman (Debut) Featuring: Jay Jay Kimimeeky Appearances: Generic Tree Friends Plot In Pearl City, JD Winkerman a brand new Happy Tree Friend walks over to his farmer's market store with Flaky and PePe. JD Winkerman shows Flaky and her eldest brother PePe what he has in stock. He really wants some coconuts to sell. The Winkster asks the porcupine siblings to go get him some coconuts. Flaky and PePe agree and they head back to Kapaa to go pick some coconuts. As soon as Flaky and PePe head back to Kapaa, they start looking for some coconut trees. Flaky spots 2 in the front yard of her beach house. PePe helps her shake the tree to make the coconuts come down. One of them bonks PePe in the head so hard he sees stars and faints. Flaky freaks out and picks up her eldest brother and takes her inside the beach house. Jay Jay and Kimimeeky come down and see their brother knocked out. They take him upstairs to his bedroom. Meanwhile back at the farmer's market, JD Winkerman asks a Generic Tree Friend about setting up the coconut basket. The Winkster then gets funky and helps the Generic Tree Friend. Back in Kapaa, PePe wakes up with an ice pack on his head where the coconut hit him. Flaky, Jay Jay and Kimimeeky look at him and Flaky asks him if he is ready to go back. PePe says yes. Jay Jay and Kimimeeky join their siblings to help them with coconut finding. PePe shakes a tree near the back of the house. The coconuts didn't fall. PePe scowls like Handy and kicks the tree, causing coconuts to come down. He ducks this time. He kicks another tree and another. Flaky, Jay Jay and Kimimeeky have gotten a lot of coconuts they found near their beach house. They are surprised to see PePe with lots as well. The 4 siblings hop into the truck and head to Pearl City to deliver the coconuts to The Winkster. When they get to the farmer's market store, JD Winkerman thanks Flaky and the others for helping him. He stocks up the coconuts, ending the episode. Moral: "Eat your fruits and veggies and you will become strong!" Deaths None Injuries * PePe gets bonked in the head with a coconut falling on him. Destruction * Some bark on the coconut trees PePe kicks come off as PePe kicks them. Trivia * PePe died in Cooking With Disco Bear and came back to life in this episode sporting his new denim vest. * This is also the 2nd episode where PePe does not wet his special undergarments and it also the first episode where nothing happens to his special undergarments. * The reason PePe starts wearing a denim blue vest in this episode was because the creators wanted him to look more causal and not to be seen only in his special undergarments. * JD Winkerman debuts in this episode. * This is the first time PePe's bedroom is seen. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Episodes with no deaths Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes